Prisoner 1397
by luna1802
Summary: Nanba Prison gets a new inmate and she's placed into Building 13 Cell 14; right across from the four troublemakers who are always trying to escape. Upon their meeting the number of escapees bumps up one and the rate of trouble increases. With Building 13 trying to keep up with their shenanigans, some begin to wonder if something's brewing beneath Nanba grounds.
1. Chapter 1

**(** **Hey everyone! I just finished Nanbaka and since the third season isn't due for a few months I wrote a fanfic. Letting you know ahead of time I might not update for a while because I'll be focusing on my other fanfics, but I'll try to work on this every now and then.**

 **This is set towards the end of the first season after Jyugo fought Musashi at the New Year's Festival. Not sure if I'll write in his cuffs turning into blades but letting you know it's an opportunity.**

 **Hope enjoy the little preview! Until next time!**

* * *

"Supervisor Hajime Sugoroku, are you prepared to receive inmate 1397?" Came the authoritative voice from the walkie-talkie.

He brought the device to his mouth and replied, "Yes. Begin the unloading." Hajime watched with sharp eyes from underneath the rim of his hat as guards lined the deck of the prisoner transport ship. First Yamato appeared, the usual smile plastered across his face. He was followed by two guards, then the prisoner. Flanking the back was the rest of the guards, securing that the prisoner didn't escape.

Yamato greeted him with a enthusiastic salute. "Good morning sir! I do hope your day has been enjoyable so far!"

Hajime waved a hand by his ear. Even though the man was far away he was still too loud for him. "Morning to you too. I assume the cruise was quiet?"

Yamato nodded. "As always." The group disembarked the ship, staying in formation the whole time. As they passed him he spotted the prisoner.

She was the spitting image of the picture in her file. Unkempt brown hair that faded into a red at her tips. Her eyes were a dull red, they showed no interest as they flickered around their surroundings. The many chains attached to her wrists and ankles clinked as she slowly walked to Building 13's doors. Remembering what ethnicity she was a sour look grew on his face. _Japanese_. Just like inmate 15.

"Sir, could you sign this?" A guard asked handing him a clipboard. Once his eyes scanned the procedural paper before scribbling his signature.

The new prisoner would be placed in Cell 14, across from those troublemaking bastards. She would be placed in his Building due to her history of easily escaping prisons. And seeing how he oversees the most "skillful" lockpicker...this girl should be a piece of cake to deal with. Although, never underestimate someone.

His only worry is how those idiots will react to having a female inmate so close to their cell. The more trouble they cause for him the worse his digestive system will get...Seriously what was the Warden thinking, putting an escapee across from _more_ escapees.

It's probable that this situation will cause more trouble for him. But if those idiots think they can escape from Nanba Prison, they got another thing coming.

 **Prisoner Information : Mieko Arakawa**

 **Occupation: Inmate**

 **ID Number: 1397**

 **Building: 13**

 **Cell: 14**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello everyone! As you might've noticed these chapters probably will be short. But hope you enjoy them nonetheless! Until next time!**

* * *

"Wake up! Why the hell are you still asleep?!" Hajime shouted agitatedly while rapping his fist against Cell 13's door.

The four sleeping lumps had many different reactions upon this awakening. Uno, prisoner 11, snapped up as if he'd never been sleeping. An irk mark appeared on the man's head and he curled a hand into a fist saying, "Ah shaddup Hajime! We have nothing better to do!" At Uno's words the Supervisor was about to come in there and pummel the smart-aleck but he remembered what he was down here for.

Nico merely lifted his head from under the covers, the green haired boy wanted to sleep more.

Rock raised a brow and sat up slightly. "What are you doing here? This isn't the time you make your rounds,"

Hajime glanced over his shoulder outside the cell, shooting Rock a menacing glare as he did, "Of course _you'd_ pick up on that, inmate 69." A moments worth of silence later and he sighed. Deciding they'd find out sooner or later he continued, "If you have to know an inmate is getting placed in Cell 14."

Jyugo opened his eyes into slits at the new information. Cell 14 or any others around theirs were empty due to Hajime's thoughts that inmate's in the surrounding area would only cause trouble when they attempted to escape. So why were they filling 14 now?

Nico jumped up excitement in his eyes, "Really? Who is it? Come on Hajime tell us!" The four prisoners drifted over to the door, crowding the bars in an attempt to look out.

Hajime gave the inmates a lifeless stare that replaced some of their excitement with fear. "She'll be in her cell later today. I don't want any _funny_ business. _Understood_?"

Jyugo brushed off the intimidating aura and asked, "New inmate's a she you say?"

Rock's eyes lit up, the only thing that he almost loved more than food was women. "A _she_? Like a real-live-flesh-and-blood woman?" Uno too seemed to be having a hard time believing that a real woman (not someone like Hajime's brother) might be across the hall.

With a heavy sigh Hajime replied, " _Yes_. That's all I needed to tell you so when I leave do me favor and stay in your cell for on-"

A quiet clink was heard as a lock was released. Hajime's retreating figure froze and he stiffly turned around, eyes hidden underneath his hat's rim.

Jyugo stood in the hall. The man had a lazed look on his face, not paying attention to his friends who were whispering urgent warnings. His multi-colored eyes flickered into the empty Cell 14. Fresh blankets were laid out in a corner, along with a cardboard box that'd been placed on the floor. He couldn't tell of its contents. Just as he was about to observe the room more a fist struck him in the head sending him flying to the floor.

" _Goddammit 15!_ What the hell did I _just_ say?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n Hey guys! So we meet the OC in this chapter. Hopefully you like her personality! She's a bit playful and serious, but we'll find out more about her and her past in future chapters. Hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

The four inmates of Cell 13 were too excited to try and escape. They'd also figured the new inmate would be surrounded by guards so it'd be _really_ hard to try and see what she looked like. Uno had said it'd be best to stay here until the new inmate was delivered, then they'd break out.

It'd been at least three hours since Hajime had left when the familiar sound of marching reached their ears. Nico jumped up and down with excitement. "She's here guys!" At Nico's words the inmates became even more rowdy, pushing each other to get a better view beyond the bars. Grins decorated their faces when they saw Hajime leading a group of guards, Yamato bringing up the rear.

"Stop here." Hajime said gruffly. The guards then fanned out into a circle, blocking the inmate's view.

"Aw come on!" Rock complained.

"Yeah! Hey," Uno tapped one of the guards on the shoulder. The man glanced at him slightly surprised. Uno then jerked a thumb sideways, "Move it."

The guard blinked a few times unsure of what to do, "Sir should I…?"

Hajime snapped around agitated, "Hell no soldier! Never listen to the demands of prisoner. Especially _these_ ones."

Uno pursed his lips disappointed. As he began to annoy Hajime, Jyugo watched as they put the new inmate into her cell.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her yet, but once these guys leave we should be able to talk with her. The click of a cell door closing caused everyone in Cell 13 to become quiet.

"Inmate has been successfully transferred Sir!" Yamato announced with a salute.

"I know, now go back to whatever you were doing before." Hajime waved the man off.

"Yes Sir!" Then in a flash he was gone. Hajime watched his subordinate speed away before turning towards Cell 13. His eyes first landed on Jyugo.

" _You._ If I find out you've escaped in the next twenty-four hours, or _anytime_ , you'll get what's been coming. That goes for all of you." Hajime pointed threateningly at the other inmates before turning around and leaving with his group of guards.

No less than seconds later, Jyugo had the cell door open.

"Jyugo! Didn't you hear what Hajime said? He's gonna gives us what's been coming!" Nico exclaimed as he hopped towards the doorway.

Jyugo glanced over his shoulder with a smile, "He always says that, and he never does anything. Come on."

"It's true." Rock said as he walked out and joined Jyugo at Cell 14's door. Moments later both Uno and Nico were also there.

Meanwhile the new inmate watched the group from inside her cell. Mieko narrowed her eyes. People like that always annoyed her. How could they be so happy in a place like this? It's one of the worst prisons around...no doubt they treat their inmates like trash.

"Hey." She lifted her eyes and looked at one of the shorter ones of the four. He had a condition she recognized as heterochromia. She didn't greet him-if that was what he was looking for at least. A grin spread across his and his friends faces, "Wanna escape?"

A chuckle escaped her lips. These guys think they can escape from Nanba? Depends on how good they are. Mieko stood her chains falling to the floor. During the time after his proposition she'd quickly picked the lock.

She grinned and walked towards the cell door, "Sure! Get me out of here won't you?"

The heterochromia one looked at her suspiciously. She noticed it and gave him a quick smile. After some calling his name to catch his attention, Jyugo began to pick her door's lock. Seconds later it swung open.

"Thanks." Mieko said.

"No problem." Jyugo answered. "Let's go guys. Hopefully we'll get further than last time!"

"Yup!" The one with long green hair said.

As we ran a thought occured. In the near future, these people could serve to be very useful…

"Inmaaaates!" A familiar voice caused them to stop in their tracks.

"Shit it's Hajime!" Uno cried out then began running again. The others joined him, she hung behind for a few seconds watching the man grow closer. A sudden tug on her collar made her stumble back. She found it was Jyugo. The man regarded her with a nod.

"If he catches you he'll punch you real hard. Then you'll be thrown back into your cell. But you seemed to get out of those cuffs pretty easily so it shouldn't be too hard to escape your cell."

She raised her brows, "I'll take that as a compliment. I do have experience in picking locks. Not too bad at it yourself."

"Tha-"

A loud crash sounded cutting Jyugo off and causing her to freeze. She soon realized it was the sound of the wall exploding. The group had stopped running and now stared at Hajime who looked pissed.

The man spoke in a dangerously calm voice as he walked towards us, "Didn't I warn you if you escaped _anytime_ you'd get what's been coming?"

"I told you he wasn't kidding!" Nico whispered his eyes wide.

Hajime grinned like a mad man curling a hand into a fist, a deathly aura seemed to emit from him. As the others shook in fear Mieko merely leaned against the wall and watched as Hajime beat them up-maybe a little _too_ much.

When the four were down he turned towards her, his fist still poised ready to strike in case she put up a fight. She raised her hands unthreateningly and said, "I'm not going to fight you, unless you want me to that is."

Hajime narrowed his eyes, "No. Since now seems like a good time I have to ask. Why did you allow yourself to get captured?"

She tsked, "What are you an interrogator?"

"You practically handed yourself over to the police. Given how dangerous you are I can't help but think that-"

"What?" She cut him off. "I have a 'hidden agenda?' Man you watch too much TV. I just got captured, Simple as that."

Hajime walked around and picked up the four unconscious inmates. "Sure. But whatever it is don't include them."

Mieko smiled, jogging to walk beside Hajime who looked the other way upon her arrival. "What? Don't tell me you _care_ for _inmates_ Hajime?" She whistled almost sarcastically. "Suprising."

"Be quiet! I don't care for them they're annoying as hell! But your plan will drag them down and turn them into something twisted. Even if they are inmates they don't deserve that."

Mieko laughed emotionlessly. He was right. But usually with people she worked with she just showed them how the world really is. Half the time after that they go crazy because they can't handle the truth.

They arrived at the cells minutes later. Hajime first opened hers "Get in." She gave him a tight smile, but complied and walked in. After he opened cell 13. She watched amused as he tossed the four people in carelessly. Then stiffly shut the cell door. As he went to leave she called out,

"Bye bye Haji-chan~!"

Mieko had to stifle her laughter as he froze and turned around on his heel and gave her a death glare. He then asked,

" _What did you just call me?"_

"Hajime! Yup! Bye bye Hajime! Enjoy work!" As he walked away she could see why the other inmates enjoyed annoying him. He was so uptight. But enough fun for today...back to business. She didn't have long to plan for what she originally came for.


	4. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
